The present invention is directed to an optical device for non-contact recording and in particular facsimile reproduction of images and text in which a sheet type recording material or medium is stretched on a cylinder or in which the cylinder functions as a temporary recording carrier.
The majority of the devices employed at the present time for facsimile reproduction function with an electro-mechanical ink jet or vapor system utilizing normal paper or on an electro-sensitive basis with a recording needle or stylus and metal paper. In another type of facsimile reproduction utilizes electrolysis in conjunction with chemically prepared moist paper. Another frequently employed principle is electrophotography in which a charge is applied on a dielectric paper and rendered visible by treatment with a toner. These various devices are discussed by P. Grupen et al., "Stand and Entwicklungstendenzen der Faksimiletechnik," Bundesministerium fur Forschung and Technologie, Forschungsbericht T77-33, Nov. 1977, pages 124-135.
The various devices constructed according to the above-mentioned principles either are relatively slow, have a high cost or are dependent upon the utilization of special paper which in the case of chemically prepared paper possesses a poor storage capability. Moreover, in the case of these known apparatus, the great space requirements of the appartus is a disadvantage.